The Girls of Orchestra Player
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah kisah hidup seorang remaja yang sejak lahir sudah hidup di panti asuhan. Ditakdirkan untuk mencari identitas diri bersama para sahabatnya yang tergabung dalam team pemain orkestra di Venezia/ SasuSakuGaa/musical fic/RnR?
1. Surat surat Yang Tak Tersampaikan

**.Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**.Warning: **AU, OOC, Musical-fic

.

.

**The Girls of Orchestra Player**

2010

Shirayuki Amane

.

.

* * *

**Kisah 1: Surat-surat yang Tak Tersampaikan

* * *

**

**Venezia, 1716**

_Kepada Ibuku Sayang_

_Sejak pertama kali aku belajar menulis abjad ABC sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku selalu berimajinasi untuk melakukan hal ini. Di dalam pikiran sempitku kala itu, aku bermimpi untuk bisa menulis surat untukmu, Ibu. Bermimpi bila dengan rangkaian kata-kata ini aku bisa menyampaikan rasa sayangku yang teramat dalam padamu—yang melebihi elegi-elegi dari para biarawati di tempat ini. _

_Dua hari yang lalu, Suster Tsunade dengan raut wajahnya yang begitu mengiba padaku, datang dengan membawakan secarik kertas dan pena bulu ke kamar. Aku mungkin tahu bahwa ia sedang kasihan pada anak 'buangan' macamku yang baru saja dipukuli oleh maestra gila Kurenai –guru yang mengajari kami bermain biola—hanya karena salah memainkan not allegro darinya. Ia tahu diriku lebih dari perkiraanku. Maka ia menyuruhku untuk menulis surat untukmu, berharap di dalam ini akan ada semacam pengaduan atas tangis yang selama lima belas tahun aku pendam sendiri._

_Suster Tsunade tak pernah mengatakan kemana ia akan membawa surat-surat ini, kemana ia akan mengirimkannya padamu, dan kemana kau akan membalasnya. Tapi… aku sangat berharap pada surat-surat ini, bahwa kau akan segera terharu dan merengkuhku kembali ke dalam pangkuanmu._

_Ibu, pernahkah Ibu berpikir bahwa aku akan sangat mencintai Ibu? Sebenarnya, layakkah Ibu untuk ada di pikiranku? Aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Kemudian fakta yang ada, adalah betapa aku sangat mencintai Ibu tanpa mau tahu apakah Ibu menginginkan kelahiranku atau tidak dimuka bumi ini._

_Di sini, aku berada di antara dinding-dinding usang yang berdebu serta perapian tua –yang selalu mengepulkan warna hitamnya ke wajahku—bersama hamburan kertas sisa-sisa tulisan not maestra Kurenai dan pena bulu, aku mendudukkan diriku sejenak untuk melepaskan imajinasiku. Mempermainkan gejolak bayangan akan bentuk dan rupa dirimu yang entah masih ada atau tidak, biarlah hanya imajinasiku yang menjawabnya._

_Para gadis Venezia selalu berkata bahwa mereka mewarisi sebagian besar dari wajah ibu mereka. Kemudian aku berdiri di depan cermin dan meraba setiap tulang wajahku yang nampak, aku bergurau dalam hati: Apakah wajahmu seperti yang aku lihat saat ini? Tentu saja tidak, aku yakin kau adalah wanita yang sangat cantik meskipun kenyataannya aku tak begitu cantik. Aku memiliki segelombang rambut panjang yang tak umum dimiliki oleh orang-orang di negeri ini. Aku memiliki sepasang emerald pada dua lubang di tengkorakku yang tak banyak orang melihatnya. Ini tak seperti biasa, kata Suster Tsunade, aku adalah titipan dari Sang Perawan Suci untuk Sincero._

_Ibu, andai kau ada di hadapanku, maka aku tak akan menulis kisahku pada lembaran-lembaran surat ini. Banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Dimulai saat dulu kau meninggalkanku dalam scafetta—dimana aku masih berwujud bayi merah, aku tahu kala itu tengah musim semi karena aku mampu mencium aroma bunga kesturi –hingga kini aku sudah beranjak remaja di bawah bimbingan Suster Tsunade dan biarawati lainnya. _

_Di tempat ini –Panti Asuhan Sincero—tak ubahnya aku selalu belajar untuk menyamai kehidupan makhluk-makhluk sekitarku. Tentang bagaimana berdoa sebelum makan dan minum, serta memberi kasih sayang pada semua orang meskipun kita tak mengetahui orang itu menyayangi kita atau tidak. Begitu pula terhadap dirimu, Ibu. Aku kian terus menjaga agar selalu menyayangimu meski aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana kondisi ragamu, apakah kau masih hidup atau sudah meninggal._

_Ibu, surat ini kutulis tepat pada malam hari setelah upacara pelepasan Hinata—sahabatku—dari Sincero. Orang-orang Hyuuga telah dengan sah menyisipkan nama mereka pada nama belakang Hinata menjadi Hinata Hyuuga dan bukan lagi sepertiku yang tak memiliki nama belakang atau nama keluarga karena memang belum ada bangsawan yang sudi memungut gadis bermata aneh sepertiku. Sewaktu Hinata hendak bersujud di hadapan Sancta Maria, ia sebentar menoleh ke arahku, kala itu aku berpikir kalau dia ingin mengajakku. Tapi setelah sepersekian waktu, ia berdiri dan mengucapkan sepatah kata yang hingga kini menjadi puing-puing anyir di kepalaku: "Suatu hari nanti, kita akan bertemu sebagai wanita-wanita biola, menciptakan konser besar dan akan membuat orang tua kandung kita mampu menyaksikan anak mereka begitu anggun di atas podium."_

_Sungguh, kala itu aku benar-benar hanya terdiam. Berharap bahwa pada pekan-pekan berikut ini akan ada sang maestro yang mengecup punggung tanganku dan menjadikanku sebagai muridnya. Tapi mimpi hanyalah mimpi. Kelompok musik Sincero tak cukup baik hingga mampu membuat gadis berusia lima belas tahun sepertiku bisa setingkat dengan Laura—violinist Sincero yang sangat dibanggakan. Tentu saja, maestro hanya akan menggaet orang semacam Laura untuk menjadi bagian dari musiknya._

_Baiklah, aku tidak akan banyak berandai-andai, Ibu. Realitanya, maestro Venezia yang akan kuceritakan ini adalah seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut merah menyalanya bagaikan neraka yang bisa sewaktu-waktu menyeretmu dalam hipnotis kemarahannya. Dia adalah Gaara, orang biasa menyebutnya Prete Rosso—yang berarti Pastor berambut merah. Tak ada satu bentuk keraguan yang akan orang dapatkan darinya, melainkan keinginan batiniah sebagai seorang lelaki dewasa yang terkekang dan terpenjara dalam dinding-dinding gereja. Lantunan nada-nada mayornya tak pernah kulupakan sedikitpun. Aku mengingatnya. Ia adalah seorang maestro yang dikirimkan oleh gubernur Sincero untuk memimpin Misa di gereja besar—dan aku sudah sering melihatnya dengan rambut merah khasnya._

_Awal kebahagiaanku di panti asuhan ini bermula ketika beberapa menit setelah kami semua menyelesaikan acara paskah di gereja–saat umurku masih tujuh tahun—dan aku baru akan mulai untuk istirahat, aku mendengar langkah kaki yang begitu berat. Semakin lama semakin kudengar. Langkah kakai yang tak dimiliki oleh penghuni panti asuhan ini—baik para suster ataupun maestra. Langkah kaki dari peraduan antara sepatu berbahan lebih keras daripada kulit yang kurasa adalah sepatu dari luar daerah Sincero. Aku mencoba mencari tahu pemilik langkah itu. _

_Betapa kagetnya aku, ketika aku membuka pintu kamarku—yang juga milik para sahabatku—seorang pria dewasa yang selalu kusebut-sebut sudah berdiri dengan angkuh. Dia Gaara, sang pastor berambut merah. Wajahnya lebih tenang dari yang biasa kulihat ketika ia memainkan biolanya._

_Dalam suasana yang terlalu asing, kulihat suster Tsunade membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Lalu aku ditarik untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Suster Tsunade menyuruhku untuk bernyanyi sambil memainkan biola yang ia pegang—. Dan apa kau tahu Ibu? Setelah mendengarkan permainan dan suaraku, Gaara menyentuh pipiku, mengamati lekuk wajahku, kemudian membandingkan tangannya dengan tanganku. Saat-saat itulah aku menemukan secercah kebahagiaan yang belum pernah kutemukan selama ini. _

_Dalam keadaan itu, ia menanyakan namaku. Aku menjawab dengan pelan, "Orang-orang di sini biasa memanggilku Sakura dal Violin."_

_Kemudian satu keajaiban muncul karena aku melihatnya untuk pertama kali tersenyum. Senyumnya memberikanku kebahagiaan, "Sakura dal Violin, bersiaplah untuk bergabung dengan sepuluh gadis pemain musik di Sincero ini. Kita akan membentuk dunia musikalitas baru dan kau harus bekerja keras!"_

_Itulah hal yang kukenang sampai sekarang. Lalu aku, Sakura dal Violin telah memiliki teman-teman baru di sebuah perkumpulan pemain orkestra yang biasa disebut figlie di coro, bersama dengan Maestro Gaara, guruku yang kelak akan tetap membimbing kami selama lebih dari separuh hidup kami._

_Setiap hari aku bisa melihatnya duduk di ruang kerjanya, bersama kertas-kertas dan pena-pena bulunya dalam jumlah besar. Aku tak tahu seberapa banyak pena bulu yang ia patahkan tiap jamnya hanya untuk menuliskan sebuah musik persembahan di malam Misa nanti. Aku sering memandanginya bersama Ino—sahabatku—dari celah pintu ruangannya. Ia terlihat begitu tenang. Aku tak begitu paham mengapa ia bisa menjadi begitu tenang dalam berbicara dan bertindak. Namun, ia akan menjadi sangat marah apabila kami tidak bisa memainkan nada-nadanya dengan benar._

_Ketika aku mulai lengah dan Ino tak mengingatkanku, saat itulah sang maestro mampu menangkap basah kami yang tengah terbuai dengan aktifitasnya. Dari raut wajahnya yang seperti tidak suka atau sedih atau marah, aku menebaknya sedang menciptakan satu sonata baru. Kemudian ia kembali ke meja kerjanya dan mengambil secarik kertas. Kertas itu bertuliskan not-not dari solo sonata barunya. Tinta-tinta yang hitam yang belum mongering seolah menggaetku untuk segera membacanya. Mataku seakan-akan menolak untuk percaya, pada sudut kiri sonata itu ia menuliskan sebuah persembahan yang berbunyi: Per. : Sakura._

_Ibuku, betapa aku sangat bahagia. Aku bahagia telah kau dampatkan ke tempat bernama Ospedale della Sincero ini—yang di satu sisi aku juga sangat bersedih karena berarti itu sebuah perpisahan denganmu._

_Minggu depan adalah hari dimana Kota Sincero memberikan kesempatan bagi para yatim piatu untuk turun ke jalan mencari sanak familinya yang masih ada. Sementara aku tidak begitu. Aku hanya akan duduk diam mengandai-andaikan sesuatu. Andai jika saat kulakukan hal itu, tiba-tiba kau hadir dan mengulurkan tanganmu. Mengecup pipiku yang merah bak apel segar dan menggandeng tanganku, lalu mengucapkan sepatah kata, "Pulanglah Sakura dal Violin, pulanglah bersama Ibu." Tapi setidaknya, aku sudah mendapatkan hal pengganti di sini. Bermain biola bersama figlie di coro dan sang maestro sebagai wujud syukur kepada Sang Perawan Suci. Yah, aku tahu meski kehadiran dan keberadaanmu sesungguhnya tak bisa tergantikan oleh apapun._

_Putrimu,_

_Sakura dal Violin_

_Murid Sang Maestro Sabaku no Gaara

* * *

_

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

_Figlie di coro: _Anak asuh perempuan di Sincero yang dianggap mempunyai bakat music

_Scafetta_: Ayunan yang terletak di dinding gereja panti asuhan Sincero, tempat dimana seorang bayi ditinggalkan oleh ibunya

_Ospedale della Sincero_: _Ospedale_, dalam bahasa Italia modern, kata ini dipakai untuk mengartikan rumah sakit, tapi pada zaman klasik Venezia kata ini dipakai untuk menyebut lembaga semacam panti asuhan.

* * *

Ini adalah sebuah kisah hidup seorang remaja belasan tahun yang sejak lahir sudah hidup di panti asuhan. Ditakdirkan untuk mencari identitas diri bersama para sahabatnya yang tergabung dalam team pemain orkestra Sincero. Kisahnya akan diliputi gejolak remaja dan percintaan.

Habis beli novel baru, jadi pengen buat fic yang sejenis itu deh. Dipersembahkan khusus kepada Emi Yoshikuni yang suka sekali dengan musical-fic. Hope you like it, Sis.

Untuk fic-fic lainnya, meski lama sekali mengantri di list story tanpa ada kemajuan, tapi tenang saja~ saya masih di sini dan akan segera mengupdatenya.


	2. Opera

**000000~The Girls of Orchestra Player~000000**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Naruto belongs to M. Kishimoto**

**Shirayuki Amane**

**

* * *

**

**Kisah 2: Opera**

**

* * *

**

Ini sudah lama sekali berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku menulis surat untuk ibuku. Dulu, ketika aku menjelma sebagai seorang gadis berusia tujuh tahun—yang mendapatkan seberkas kebahagiaan dari sang maestro. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ia mengecup punggung tanganku dan membawaku pergi menuju sebuah tempat yang kuinjak sampai saat ini. Rasa kebahagiaan yang mendadak menjalar ini tak terlalu berarti jika dibandingkan dengan cita-citaku bertemu ibuku.

Oh ibu! Betapa aku bisa saja menangis jika mengingat hal tentangnya—meskipun semua orang tahu jika aku tak pernah memiliki secuil kenanganpun terhadapnya. Tapi aku selalu berandai-andai jika semua khayalanku terhadapnya benar-benar ada. Bahwa ia adalah seorang wanita yang tinggal di istana Raja Venezia yang terpaksa menitipkanku di panti asuhan ini untuk sementara waktu, dan ketika hidupnya sudah sangat baik, ia akan membawaku kembali pada pelukannya. Harapan hanyalah harapan. Kenyataannya, aku tak akan banyak memiliki harapan. Sebab aku terlalu takut bila kenyataannya, ibuku adalah seorang wanita keji seperti Kurenai.

Kurenai adalah seorang maestra di panti asuhan kami. Dengan mata merah yang seakan bisa mencakar-cakar kulit ranum seperti kepunyaan kami, ia bisa saja membuat semua mulut bungkam dan membuat kami semua menurut padanya. Sikapnya yang dipadu dengan mata merah itu, menjadikan kami—para _coro_—mempunyai sebutan khusus untuknya_, La Befana_—yang berarti nenek sihir bersapu terbang. Kekejamannya secara pasti terkenal di kalangan _coro_. Ia bisa menyakiti kami tanpa ketahuan oleh Maestro Gaara—karena ia melakukan penyiksaan itu ketika maestro tidak ada di panti asuhan.

Meskipun begitu menyeramkan, baik aku maupun para sahabatku yang lainnya selalu mengira bila ia juga memiliki masa muda seperti kami. Menjadi seorang gadis pemain biola di masanya. Atau bahkan ia memang ditakdirkan menjadi seorang wanita tua yang menyeramkan? Aku tak terlalu peduli pada hal yang menyangkut La Befana atau apapun. Bagiku, bagaimana cara untuk tetap bahagia adalah yang utama.

Jika mengingat-ingat lagi tentang bagaimana kesakitan yang diberikan La Befana pada kami semua, aku bisa langsung paham mengenai kebiasaan burukku bersama Tenten—sahabatku—sewaktu membicarakan La Befana. Kami berdua sering sekali mengandai-andai jika suau hari nanti akan ada bangsawan yang melamarnya. Maka bangsawan itu akan membawa La Befana pergi dari tempat ini—selamanya. Lalu ketika malam pengantin tiba, bangsawan itu akan membuka tutup wajah La Befana. Saat itu pula ia akan terkejut dengan pancaran mencekam dari kedua bola mata La Befana kemudian menghilang dan meninggalkan wanita kejam itu sendirian dalam sepi. Kadang kami begitu puas apabila sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tapi, agaknya malam ini bukanlah malam-malam di mana Tenten biasa mengunjungiku di kamar. Yang kutahu, malam ini ia berangkat ke Ghetto untuk sebuah konser sederhana bersama para maestra dan yang terpenting adalah, Maestro Gaara tetap di Sincero bersamaku, berlatih nada-nada baru denganku. Ini mungkin egois, tapi yang kuinginkan hanyalah kebersamaan dengannya. Setiap kali kumemikirkan ini, maka otakku berusaha menyadarkanku bahwa aku sedang terbius perasaan serakah.

Aku terlalu senang mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kata-kata yang selalu kuanggap sebagai petikan dawai—walaupun ia adalah seorang violinist dan bukan gitaris. Ada waktu kala aku ketahuan mengamati wajahnya yang begitu dingin. Biasanya aku akan tersesak-sesak bukan main hingga mengacaukan permainanku sendiri.

"Sakura dal Violin, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya padaku tanpa menoleh. Aku tak tahu sebab ia begitu anggun dengan sifat esnya itu pada setiap wanita. Aku selalu berpikir, apakah hal yang tersembunyi di balik kediamannya itu dan juga rambut merahnya yang selalu ditutupi wig saat konser.

"Saya kelelahan, _Signor_," jawabku yang tentu saja berbohong. Sebuah kebohongan kecil yang sepertinya sulit untuk ia tangkap.

Seperti dugaanku, ia tak akan menyuruhku melakukan latihan ini. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa ia akan segera menyuruhku mengemasi biolaku dan segera tidur. Ini memang latihan yang seharusnya tak ada. Aku tahu, para suster dan kepala biarawati bisa saja marah bila tahu salah satu anaknya diambil oleh maestro untuk menemaninya bermain biola. Aku tentu tak mau ambil resiko bertemu dengan La Befana atau kehilangan maestro, makanya aku harus berbohong untuk segera mendapatkan tempat tidur kembali.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah ke kamarmu. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu, Sakura. Ini sudah menjadi bagian dari kebiasaanku untuk bermain biola di malam hari."

"Kau harus punya kekasih, Signor." Oh, tampar aku sekarang juga. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa aku berharap menjadi idiot karena ingin melupakan status sang maestro yang merupakan seorang pastor. Betapa bodohnya aku.

Sepintas sebuah lekukan tipis timbul dari perpaduan bibir manis maestro. Kupikir ia akan terkikik, tapi aku salah. Ia tersenyum—dengan senyuman yang begitu manis. "Aku hanya butuh bermain biola, Sayang."

"Lebih berarti mana, cinta atau biola?" tanyaku pada maestro.

Sekali lagi—kukira ia akan terkikik dengan ucapanku, menertawakan kekonyolanku, kemudian mengusap-usap kain penutup kepala yang aku kenakan sebagai tanda terlalu gemas. Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu. Secara kasap mata dan terlalu tegas, tangan-tangan indah maestro membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku yakin, saat ini wajahku bukan lagi disebut merona. Merah. Semerah rambut api sang maestro.

Andaikan aku bisa membagi nyawaku saat ini juga. Betapa aku sangat ingin memindahkan separuh jiwaku untuk menyelinap masuk ke ruang kerja kepala biarawati dan menulis sepucuk surat kepada ibuku. Aku ingin membagi kebahagiaan ini bersamanya. Aku yakin, meskipun ibuku hanyalah bayangan, itu sudah bisa membuatku berjanji untuk terus bahagia.

"Kalianlah cinta dan biolaku, Sayang. Aku akan terus mengajari bidadari-bidadariku di sini, atau selama mungkin yang Tuhan kehendaki. Jangan tanyakan mengenai perasaanku pada kalian. Kalianlah alasanku mengapa biola akan menjadi satu dengan cinta."

Sekilas, aku tampak sangat sedih. Aku sedih karena harus berbagi dengan mereka semua. Harus kuakui, aku memang serakah. Serakah akan semuanya, hingga Maestra Kurenai selalu memakai alasan itu untuk memarahiku. Aku tahu itu memang buruk, tapi biarlah karena aku menikmati keserakahan ini.

Ia melepaskan pelukan kami. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa begitu kosong dan hampa.

"Kami juga mencintai Maestro. Berjanjilah akan terus mencintai dan melindungi kami."

Lalu maestro menjemput tangan kananku, memasangkan sebuah gelang dari bahan perunggu—yang di atasnya terdapat berbagai macam ukiran, sejenis ukiran bunga dan kunci 'G'. Oh, aku pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Kalau tidak salah, gelang yang kupakai ini adalah milik puteri keluarga Victoria yang diberikan pada maestro tepat di malam natal dua tahun lalu. Aku masih ingat dengan baik, karena dalam acara tersebut, pertama kalinya aku memainkan biola secara solo di hadapan para bangsawan. Saat itu, tak sebahagia sekarang. Terima kasih maestro.

"Terima kasih, _Signor_."

Lalu ia mencium keningku dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

* * *

Sudah berlalu sejak kenangan-kenangan yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, beberapa hari yang lalu, atau bahkan beberapa zaman setelah aku terbangun dari semua mimpiku. Sakura dal Violin, tanpa disadari kembali terbangun untuk hari ini. Memandangi setiap ukiran yang terbentuk pada gelang pemberian maestro. Kebahagiaan, yang kadang sulit didapatkan kini begitu menumpuk di kelopak mataku.

Apakah ada hal baru yang dibentuk Tuhan untukku? Sebuah rasa senang mungkin? Tidak juga. Ini hanyalah sebuah perasaan bahagia ketika sahabatmu—yang selalu menemanimu—memberikan separuh kebahagiaanya sendiri. Meskipun aku tak bisa menikmati sepercik kebahagiaan darinya, tapi aku bisa begitu mudah merasa senang dengan melihat senyuman itu, senyuman Ino.

Ino bukanlah sepertiku, ia bukan anggota _figlie di coro_. Tepatnya, ia bukan seorang pemain alat musik sepertiku, atau seperti Karin dan Tenten. Ia adalah seorang penyanyi yang menyumbangkan berbait-bait suara emasnya untuk acara Misa atau Paskah di gereja. Ino merupakan salah seorang penyanyi dengan suara bak emas, sebuah anugerah yang begitu indah. Dan agaknya, ia juga sangat bersyukur memiliki suara itu.

Ia tak pernah mengeluh karena berpisah denganku. Tentu saja, karena sesungguhnya akulah orang yang menurutnya selalu ingin disapa. Bahkan pada sebuah kenyataan ia dibuang oleh ayah dan keluarganya. Ia pernah bercerita sedikit mengenai keluarganya. Ayahnya adalah seorang bandar pelacur di daerah Ghetto, sedangkan ibunya, sudah mati karena dibunuh ayahnya. Memang ironis. Tapi menurutnya, itu lebih baik daripada tidak mengetahui identitas orang tua—sepertiku. Aku pernah menanyakan padanya bagaimana dengan kehidupan ayahnya saat ini. Lalu ia menamparku dan menatapku dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat, mungkin.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Ino untuk memiliki segudang ide gila di kepalanya. Apapun akan ia lakukan jika memang itu perlu ia lakukan. Ia tidak akan menangis jika hanya ditinggalkan oleh manusia, tapi entah kenapa ia bisa saja dengan mudah meneteskan air mata jika berada di hadapanku, menyentuh ujung jariku dan memelukku erat. Ino, aku tak pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya.

Malam ini, tak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Sebuah hal yang telah dinantikan Ino terjadi pada malam ini. Sebuah opera musik. Mungkin karena ia bukanlah anggota _figlie di coro_, ia menjadi tak begitu tertarik pada pertunjukan instrumental kami. Tapi berbeda dengan opera ini. Bisa dibayangkan adanya sebuah drama atau lakon yang di dalamnya beberapa nyanyian-nyanyian, dan Ino sangat menyukai itu.

Kadang aku pernah melakukan suatu proses pada diriku sendiri. Protes pada sebuah aturan yang merepotkan dan kadang menghambat mimpi kami. Seandainya, kami bisa ke sana. Aku yakin akan menjadi sebuah hadiah istimewa untuk Ino. Tapi masalahnya, Gubernur Sincero tak akan mengizinkannya. Mereka tak akan mengizinkan anak-anak panti asuhan seperti kami berkeliaran di waktu malam hanya untuk suatu opera. Tapi bisa saja kami melakukannya, paling tidak sampai pada akhir nanti—jika ketahuan—kami akan menginap di penjara bawah tanah selama satu minggu.

Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajah kecewa dari Ino begitu mengetahui hal itu dari La Befana—yang tentu dengan mata merah darah dan sifat culas itu.

Aku mengamati setiap kerutan yang timbul di kening Ino sambil memain-mainkan lilin kecilku. Ia tampak berpikir, dan satu kesimpulan yang tarik bahwa: Ino pasti punya berbagai macam ide untuk sekedar kabur melihat pertunjukan drama musical itu.

"Jadi...?" tanyaku dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa? Kau mau apa dariku, _Signorina_?"

"Jadi apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa kau baru saja mencari ide bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa sakit ketika datang bulan?" tanyaku asal-asalan padanya.

"Please!"

"Oh baik, aku tahu ini bukan main-main. Tapi tolong jelaskan apa yang kau dapat hari ini dari kelas vokalmu. Maksudku, lebih dari itu sih," kataku. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa aku bisa begitu pandai berbohong. Apa itu dosa besar?Hm, kuharap tidak. Tapi yang pasti—sehabis ini—aku akan segera pergi ke ruang pengakuan dosa, aku berbohong.

"Kau bertanya seolah-olah kau akan menghancurkan biolamu dan turun ke jalan menjual suaramu. Katakan, apa yang kau mau sebenarnya."

"Aku menyerah. Aku memang tak bermaksud mencari tahu tentang bernyanyi. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk memenuhi nafsumu. Aku tahu kau menginginkan opera itu," terkaku dengan memperlihatkan beberapa bagian kekritisan dalam diriku.

Ino menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya kemudian mencengkram dua pundakku dengan mantap. Dua permata kebiruannya yang sering kukatakan sebagai batu berlian itu menatap tajam ke arahku. Seandainya Ino adalah Maestra Kurenai, mungkin aku akan mati dengan segera karena kehabisan air mata.

"Kudengar Jirobou yang jaga malam ini." Seolah bisa membaca sebuah tanda tanya di atas kepalaku, ia buru-buru memberikan penjelasan. "Aku sudah berteman lama dengan pria besar itu. Kupikir kita akan bisa ke tempat opera itu dengan menyelip di balik jubah kebesaran panti asuhan ini."

"Kita?"

"Ya, kita. Aku tahu kau juga ingin melihatnya. Benar'kan?"

Mendengar iming-iming Ino itu, membuat pikiranku semakin kalut. Aku memang sangat ingin keluar dari panti asuhan saat malam hari. Aku ingin melihat jalanan yang diterangi lampu-lampu kuning dan debu yang dihasilkan mesin uap. Aku berkhayal akan aroma khas yang sebentar lagi bisa kuhirup.

Tapi, membayangkan aku bersembunyi di balik jubah Jirobou adalah hal yang tak bisa kuterima. Yang kutahu, Jirobou ditempatkan sebagai _partinora _adalah karena bau tubuhnya yang tak mungkin tertahankan. Kudengar dari obrolan anak-anak di sini, ia hanya mandi sebanyak tiga kali dalam sebulan, juga pakaiannya yang aku bisa cium dari kejauhan bau-bau tidak enak. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan lebih jauh lagi. Ino benar-benar gila.

"Ya sudah, jangan banyak berpikir. Aku akan ke dapur sebentar untuk mencari makanan apa yang bisa kita bawa nanti."

Aku menggenggam tangan Ino dengan kuat.

"Tolong bawakan aku serbet kecil untuk menutup hidungku," kataku padanya. Kurasa ia juga tahu maksudnya.

* * *

Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu keluar utama panti asuhan ini. Bersembunyi dengan menggantung di sebelah kaki Jirobou memang bukan pilihan yang terbaik. Aku harus menahan bau dengan menyumpal dua lubang hidungku dengan kain dari Ino. Tapi, agaknya nafsu Ino terlalu kuat hingga ia bisa dengan mudah mengatakan: Bau tubuh Jirobou tak seharum bau opera nanti.

Lalu sekarang, aku tidak tahu apalagi yang ada di pikiran Ino. Matanya yang selalu terlihat licik itu perlahan-lahan mulai mengintai ke dalam pikiranku. Mungkinkah ia berniat untuk menjualku pada orang-orang di perkampungan nanti untuk tiket masuk? Atau ia hendak mengajariku bagaimana bertindak meggunakan akal? Jujur aku tak mau berandai-andai.

"Kita tak mungkin pergi dengan gaun tidur. Ini bisa memperlihatkan jati diri kita sebagai anak panti asuhan," kata Ino.

"Lalu apa kau mau melepas semua pakaianmu?"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Ayo ikut aku cepat."

Ia menyeret tanganku sesuka hatinya. Larinya sangat cepat, membuatku yang pendek ini terpontang-panting demi menyamai langkahnya. Aku berlari bersamanya melewati lorong-lorong sempit kota Venezia—yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya ketika malam. Aku juga tak pernah diberi tahu kalau ternyata ada beberapa gondola yang justru banyak penumpangnya ketika malam hari.

Dari sisiku berlari, di samping, di sekitar kaki-kaki menjejalkan tenaganya, sekilas aku dapat mencium bau-bau aneh. Sambil berlari melewati blok-blok rumah, aku menggerak-gerakkan kepalaku kekanan-kiri untuk sekedar mencari tahu bau apa itu. Baunya seperti pancake bibi kantin dengan aroma bunga mawar. Aneh bukan? Entahlah, mungkin karena aku yang terlalu bodoh terhadap hal-hal umum atau memang itu aneh.

Tentu saja aku tak ingin membuat Ino semakin gemas padaku apabila menanyakannya. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran. Sungguh.

"Buonanotte."

"Ahhh"

Seorang pria bertubuh besar muncul secara mendadak dari celah lorong lain sehingga mengagetkan kami berdua. Ino yang refleks mundur dengan pasti membuat tubuh kecilku terdorong ke belakang. Lumayan, bisa membuat pantatku yang melepuh karena pukulan Maestra Kurenai semakin sakit.

"Siapa Anda?" tanya Ino.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin menyapa. Langit malam ini sungguh indah. Sangat baik apabila digunakan untuk mengungkapkan cinta kepada seorang gadis. Gadis—gadisku, menikahlah denganku~"

Aku sangat yakin kalau orang ini sedang gila—atau stres. Kulihat pakaiannya masih bagus dan rapi, seperti baju-baju dari kalangan raja.

"Sakura, orang ini gila. Ayo kita tinggalkan dia."

Lagi-lagi kami berlari. Aku membalikkan kepalaku sedikit agar bisa melihat pria besar gila yang baru saja menjadi hal baru bagiku—yang pertama kali aku lakukan.

Paling tidak, sebentar lagi aku akan menghadapi hal menarik lainnya. Terima kasih Ino.

* * *

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kayu-kayu rapuh. Beberapa lubang di kayu itu terlihat ditembel menggunakan kain dari dalam. Sepertinya yang punya rumah ini orang yang sangat miskin. Bahkan untuk membetulkan rumahnya saja tidak sanggup, semoga ia tak punya banyak anak sehingga bisa mencukupi kebutuhan utamanya.

'knock-knock-knock'

Ino mengetuknya dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku paham, ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Itu tandanya opera akan dimulai sekitar satu jam lagi dan aku sendiri belum tahu apa yang akan kami dapat dari tempat ini.

"Ino~"

Seorang pria tua berambut pirang kusam berbinar-binar ketika melihat dua bola mata Ino yang bersinar terang. Lalu pria itu—yang terlihat begitu buruk—merengkuh tubuh kecil Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Membagi Ino dengan kehangatannya, dan mengecup kening remaja itu dengan cepat dan sangat liar. Ino diam tapi mimik wajahnya seperti mengatakan tidak sudi.

Sementara aku, aku hanya dicekal ketakutan besar. Aku sangat takut apabila lelaki itu adalah seorang yang tak jauh berbeda dengan lelaki-lelaki yang seharusnya tak kami temui. Aku takut bila suatu malam Ino akan menangis karenanya, karena sebuah perlakuan hingga kehormatan seorang wanita terampas—karena aku tahu kalau wajah pria itu sangat menakutkan. Ia berulang kali membelai Ino—lagi dan lagi.

"Ayah, sudah hentikan."

* * *

**-continuerà-**

* * *

Signor: Tuan

Signorina: Nona

Maestra: Guru perempuan

Maestro: Guru lelaki

Buonanotte: Selamat malam

Portinara: Penjaga pintu

* * *

Hallo :) lama tak bertemu. Ini adalah lanjutan cerita yang sudah saya janjikan. Saya akan tetap melanjutkan semua fic saya, tapi pelan-pelan saja—tidak menggebu-gebu seperti dulu.

Ya, saya menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama seperti kebanyakan fic saya, hanya berharap karakter Sakura tergambar secara jelas bagi pembaca. Sasuke akan muncul di chappie 3 sebagai pasangan Sakura. Untuk Gaara, saya _design_ lebih tua tujuh tahun dari Sakura. Mungkin ini fic western pertama saya yang tak bagus, tapi mohon dukungannya untuk perbaikan-perbaikan. Terima kasih :).


	3. Pria Aneh Bertopeng Kelinci

**Kisah 3: Pria Aneh Bertopeng Kelinci

* * *

**

Kalau memang reinkarnasi itu ada, aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan ingatanku ratusan tahun yang lalu mengenai Venezia—dan aku tidak mau mengingatnya. Apakah dulu Venezia seperti sekarang ini? Suster Tsunade selalu bilang bahwa setiap zaman memiliki ciri yang membedakannya dengan zaman-zaman lain.

Kota ini memang indah, banyak tamu-tamu dari luar negeri yang menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar singgah atau minum bir—Venezia terkenal dengan bir—sebentar . Setiap distrik pasti memiliki sungai, setiap sungai memiliki beberapa pos jasa pengangkutan yang menyediakan fasilitas gondola. Pemandangan Venezia akan lebih terasa indah jika dinikmati dengan mengendarai gondola. Venezia , kuakui adalah tempat terindah yang pernah kulihat. Aku pernah ke Foscarini, di sana tidak buruk dan tentunya tidak seindah Venezia.

Tapi sayang sekali aku belum bisa menemukan bukti yang mengatakan 75% orang-orang Venezia masuk dalam kategori baik dari jumlah penduduk keseluruhan. Karena menurut pengamatanku, hanya separuh dari semua yang memiliki hati emas atau setidaknya memiliki perasaan kasihan dan ingin membantu. Sisanya? Mereka tak lebih dari orang-orang rakus dan gila kekayaan, menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan tempat terbaik di dunia yang masih gelap ini. Rasa persaingan sangat tinggi. Bahkan gelandangan dan pengemis pun kadang harus menghancurkan satu sama lain untuk berebut _recehan_ dari orang kaya. Mereka juga bisa menculik siapa saja. Menghajar. Mematahkan tulang kaki. Menghukum secara kriminal. Atau bahkan menerkam anak sendiri.

Aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan opera sabun di depanku saat ini. Apakah segalanya harus dibalut dengan kehinaan dulu untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Apakah harus melakukan pelecehan terhadap anak dulu baru bisa dihormati? Demi Ibunda—yang—tak—pernah—kulihat, aku kadang buta akan arti kehidupan ini.

Sudah cukup lama aku terpaku, melihat bagaimana tubuh gadisku menjadi bulan-bulanan seseorang yang ia panggil Ayah. Ayah apa? Kenapa begini? Apakah memang selama aku hidup dunia memang seperti ini? Para biarawati di panti asuhan sepertinya lupa bahwa manusia membutuhkan banyak pencerahan jiwa. Berulang kali Ino menggeliat tak suka dan berharap ayahnya mau melepaskan dengan sukarela. Harapan. Semoga dia berharap begitu karena aku tidak bisa diandalkan untuk memisahkan tubuh mereka. Lima menit tetap begini sepertinya aku akan mati kaku.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa Ayah sangat merindukanmu, Sayang," kata pria itu setelah melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Ino.

"Jangan sentuh aku lagi. Aku jijik pdamu," balas Ino sambil mengusap-usapkan tangannya pada jubah, kain leher, baju, rok, wajah, semuanya—mencoba membersihkan sisa-sisa aroma dari tubuh ayahnya. Ia terlihat begitu membenci sentuhan-sentuhan tadi, ciuman-ciuman tadi, belaian-belaian tadi. Aku juga sebenarnya benci harus melihat semua ini.

"Jangan begitu. Kalau tak ada aku kau juga tidak ada." Pria itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Bahkan aku akan lebih bahagia jika tidak lahir di dunia ini." Sepertinya Ino sudah muak.

Pria itu diam tidak membalas. Matanya lalu melirik ke arahku. Kuharap dia tidak begitu tertarik padaku. Lihat tampilanku! Baju biasa dengan jubah lusuh bercap _Ospedalle dal Sincero, _topi, sepatu but, dan sebuah wajah yang tidak enak dipandang: lesu, lelah, kusam, pucat. Aku jelek, dan baru kali ini aku berterima kasih memiliki paras sederhana dan kotor ini. Dia tidak akan tertarik.

Tapi. Sepertinya aku salah. Mata itu—yang sama dengan Ino—berkeliaran ke arahku. Sebentar-sebentar ia memandang wajahku, sebentar-sebentar ia menatap mataku, dan yang lebih parah adalah sebentar-sebentar ia mengamati pergelangan tanganku. Oh! Gelang dari _Maestro. _Kuharap ia tidak berniat untuk mengambilnya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kupaksakan tersenyum seramah mungkin dan membungkukkan diri seperti yang diajarkan para suster tentang menghormati orang.

Ayah Ino mendekat dan hendak menyentuh helaian rambut merah jambuku.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" seru Ino mengagetkanku dan juga ayahnya. Tapi ayahnya tidak membalas larangan puterinya. Ia juga tidak melanjutkan apa yang hendak ia lakukan terhadapku. Hanya tersenyum. Tanpa perlu menunggu dengan cepat ia menyeretku masuk. Oh Ino, andai dia tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku takut untuk masuk dalam kandang serigala itu.

Kandang serigala yang sudah menjadi milik kucing tepatnya. Aku tahu ayah Ino adalah seorang yang ditolak masyarakat, kriminal, suka berjudi dan mabuk-mabukkan. Banyak sekali botol bir berserakan, kadang di bawah meja, di atas sofa yang robek, bahkan ada yang sengaja diletakkan di depan foto seorang wanita—ibu Ino. Gila! Benar-benar gila. Kalau dengan hanya mengamati kondisi rumah dan latar belakang pria itu mungkin orang akan langsung yakin bahwa dia seperti yang kukatakan tadi—kriminal, suka berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan. Tapi jika dengan suguhan empat atau lima anak kecil di tempat ini, aku yakin banyak orang yang akan sakit kepala karena bingung.

Aku hanya diam tak bersuara ketika satu persatu anak-anak itu menyalami aku dan Ino. Mereka tampak bahagia. Kulihat yang paling tua—laki-laki—memiliki postur tubuh yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak usia sepuluh tahun. Oh, dia menyalamiku.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku padanya.

Anak itu tersenyum manis, lalu membungkukkan diri dan melepas topi kumuhnya sebagai tanda kehormatan. "Konohamaru _dal Venezia_," jawab.

Aku tersenyum."Kau senang menaruh kota indah ini di belakang namamu ya?"

"Aku memberikannya tidak untuk main-main. Agar kelak jika saat aku besar dan bertemu dengan orang tuaku, aku akan selalu ingat bahwa aku pernah tinggal di sini."

Belum sempat aku mencerna ucapannya, dia keburu pergi dan datanglah anak-anak yang lain. Aku mencoba mengamati ayah Ino, ia sedang berada dalam dunianya sendiri bersama sebotol bir dan beberapa bungkus roti. Kemudian aku melirik ke arah Ino yang sedang mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ia bawa dari panti asuhan. Gadis itu merasa sedang kuperhatikan, ia tersenyum lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Mereka adalah anak-anak yang ditemukan ayahku. Tidak punya tempat tinggal, miskin, dan saat itu sudah hampir mati."

"Eh, ayahmu? Bukannya—" Aku tidak tahu harus bertanya apa dulu.

"Ya, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan pikiran orang itu," kata Ino, "Sejak aku kecil dia memang tidak pernah menunjukkan kasih sayangnya, bahkan setelah membunuh ibu. Tapi anehnya dia malah memungut anak-anak itu."

Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lebih jauh sesuai dengan tuntutan pikiranku. "Kau sendiri, kau sendiri pernah merasa takut dengannya? Maksudku, dengan melihat kejadian tadi—" Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatku.

Ino tersenyum. "Sebesar apa pun ketakutanku, dia tetap ayahku. Aku tidak bisa lari dari kenyaaan itu dan juga dirinya. Hm... sudahlah. Daripada memikirkan ayahku lebih baik kita menemuinya sekarang. Aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan untuk mengetahui sejarah hidupnya." Ino menggeret tanganku.

Ayah Ino belum seutuhnya mabuk. Dengan tatapan mata yang tajam ia menyadari keberadaan kami.

"Ayah, sejam lagi operanya dimulai. Sebaiknya kau segera memberikan barang-barang itu pada kami," pinta Ino datar, tidak terdengar memohon juga memerintah.

Aku selalu bertaruh dengan naluriku dalam menebak sikap yang dipilih ayah Ino. Wajahnya terlalu sulit untuk didekati, diraba, dirasakan, dan dilihat oleh hatiku. Meskipun seperti _de javu_, aku merasa pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya di masa lalu.

Ayah Ino tidak menjawab. Ia berpaling dari tempat duduknya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan—kamarnya. Dalam hitungan detik ia kembali membawa sebuah karung yang padat, isinya seperti kain yang ditumpuk-tumpuk. Ayah Ino membanting karung itu.

"Di dalamnya ada beberapa potong pakaian pria, lengkap dengan topi dan juga topeng. Tidak sulit mencarinya. Nah, dengan barang-barang itu kalian tidak akan ketahuan," ujarnya sedikit sombong.

Aku tersenyum senang, sementara Ino tengah berbinar-binar dengan hasil yang diberikan ayahnya. Dan sepertinya aku terlalu senang hingga tak menyadari tatapan dari ayah Ino terhadapku. Aku sungkan dan meneguk ludah. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Sa-Sakura _dal Violin_," jawabku terbata-bata.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Enam belas."

Ayah Ino tampak sedang berpikir dan mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Dua puluh tahun yang lalu aku pernah mengenal seorang wanita. Dia mirip sekali denganmu." Aneh, ini keanehan kesekiankalinya yang kutemui dari pria ini. Tadi yang kulihat dari wajahnya hanya keserakahan, dan entah kenapa setelah kalimatnya yang terakhir ini dia seperti sedang damai dan mengenang.

"Itu waktu yang sangat lama, _Signor_." Aku mencoba sesopan mungkin.

"Sangat lama. Bahkan hingga kini aku tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya setelah ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat dan tak kembali."

Aku seperti sedang menatap sisi lain dari ayah Ino.

"Hah sudahlah. Sekarang lekas pakai pakaian itu dan pergilah ke gedung opera secepatnya."

Aku mengangguk. Kulihat ino sudah memakai bagiannya. Oh, andai dia benar-benar pria. Aku ingin sekali lari ke arahnya, lalu berkata: aku mencintaimu. Ini gila tapi Ino sangat pantas.

* * *

Aku tahu bahwa saat ini Ino tengah berada pada ambang kejenuhan dengan diriku. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali aku meneriaki kata-kata ajaibku tentang panorama Venezia di malam hari. Lampu-lampu kuning yang remang-remang menerangi jalan, gondola dengan penumpang-penumpang berhilir menyapa gondola lain, aku juga melihat beberapa kereta kuda dan mobil masih ada meskipun malam bukan main-main.

Aku bersyukur karena sedang tidak mengenakan pakaian seragam yang berbentuk rok. Kini aku bebas, aku bebas seperti anak lelaki yang dengan riang berlari-larian menyusuri kota tengah malam tanpa takut ada yang mengganggu. Ya, aku sedang menjadi laki-laki. Laki-laki. Oh betapa bebasnya laki-laki itu. Ino tak henti-hentinya menarik tanganku dan diajaknya tubuh kurus ini berputar-putar di bawah cahaya lampu jalan. Aku menyambut tawaran itu dan kami berulang kali berputar setiap lima meter jangkauan kaki-kaki kecil kami. Bahkan ketika Ino dengan kerasnya menabrak seorang pria penjual topi, ia hanya tersenyum dan menarikku lari. Aku senang dengan kenakalan ini.

Berkali-kali aku dibuat kagum malam ini. Mungkin inilah kekagumanku yang kesekianbelaskalinya. Gedung pertunjukan memang kudengar sangat indah dan besar. Tapi ini benar-benar luar biasa indah. Kalau aku diberikan anugerah untuk dapat memiliki paling tidak seratus mobil, maka mobil-mobil itu bisa saja kumasukan dalam gedung mengingat tempatnya sangat luas dan megah. Pantas saja Ino begitu bermimpi dapat bernyanyi di sini.

Kami belum masuk. Aku perlu menunggu Ino menyelesaikan ritual terkagumnya—dengan bantuan mulut mangap selama mungkin. Aku tertawa melihatnya dan hendak usil untuk memasukkan beberapa buah anggur ke dalam mulutnya kalau ada. Dia benar-benar lucu.

"Ino, mau berapa lama kau di sini? Aku dengar dari orang-orang itu penyanyinya sudah naik panggung," kataku bohong. Baru setelah itu Ino kembali menyeretku dan berlari kencang bak setan ingin cepat-cepat berenang karena kepanasan.

Kami beradu dengan tubuh-tubuh besar. Tubuh-tubuh yang kebanyakan dibalut dengan jas-jas panjang dan dilengkapi topi, kadang juga ada yang menyelipkan cerutu di mulutnya. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaan sekitar saat Ino dengan teganya menarik tanganku dan membawa badan kecil ini terselip lagi terjepit.

"Akhirnya." Aku bisa melihat kelegaan di wajah cantiknya ketika kami mendapatkan tempat duduk. Waktunya kami meregangkan tangan dan kaki karena lelah berlari dan menyelip. Topeng masih melekat di wajah kami. Kini aku tahu kenapa ayah Ino menyuruh kami untuk memakai benda ini, ternyata tempat duduk memang dikelompokkan berdasarkan harga tiket. Dan bingo! Dengan topeng ini kami bisa duduk di barisan terdekat dari panggung. Rupanya ayah Ino—yang punya segudang akal kriminal—telah menggunakan kemampuannya untuk bermain asyik malam ini. Aku tidak tahu berapa uang yang harus diberikan untuk mendapat tempat duduk strategis, yang jelas kami sangat beruntung dan tidak peduli dari mana pria itu mendapatkan benda berharga ini.

Aku mengatur napasku susah payah. Aku haus juga sedikit pusing. Opera belum dimulai tapi aku mulai jengah di sini. Aku jengah dengan hanya melihat satu jenis kelompok: kaya, terhormat, memiliki rasa aku—memang—pantas—dipuja. Tidak ada orang-orang yang kusegani seperti halnya di panti asuhan. Tidak ada orang seperti Suster Tsunade yang ramah, tenten yang ceria, Ino yang aktif dan suka membuat orang tertawa, juga penjaga kebun yang baik hati. Aku bosan.

Tapi kebosanan demi kebosanan ini secara bertahap menghilang ketika seorang penyanyi yang sangat kukenal muncul dari balik tirai merah. Gaunnya indah mengembang, berrwarna-warni dan dipadu sampai membuatku menganga terkagum dengan kecantikannya. Dia Rin, penyanyi yang terkenal hingga beberapa kota di luar Venezia. Bahkan kudengar dia pernah bernyanyi untuk raja negara ini. Hebat. Tak hanya _Signorina_ Rin yang membuatku kagum, di belakangnya menyusul beberapa penyanyi dengan berbagai kostum. Mereka semua memiliki rupa yang menarik, cantik, tampan, anggun, berwibawa. Kutahu dari Ino bahwa mereka tidak hanya bernyanyi, tapi juga memainkan drama dan menari. Sepertinya ini yang membuat Ino lebih tertarik pada opera musik daripada orkestra. Kami memang hanya memainkan instrumen, mungkin Ino bosan.

Aku melirik ke arah sahabatku. Ino menganga lama sekali. Matanya—yang terlihat dari celah topeng—terpaku pada sosok Rin yang kali ini tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk penyambutan. Dia sangat lucu. Topeng kami tidak menutupi wajah secara keseluruhan, hanya dari bagian dahi sampai hidung. Jadi, aku bisa melihat dengan mantap tampang bodoh yang disajikan Ino atas opera ini.

Kembali pada opera. Dari beberapa menit durasi yang telah dihabiskan, aku bisa menangkap jalan drama musikal itu. _Signorina_ Rin dan kawan-kawan tengah memerankan beberapa karakter dalam cerita tentang Italia di masa sebelum ini, di mana masih sering terjadi peperangan dan kericuhan dengan negara lain. Cerita ini mengisahkan kehidupan seorang wanita Italia yang membela hak wanita sampai akhir kehidupannya, ia bernama Cristina dan diperankan oleh _Signorina_ Rin. Dulu Italia tak jauh berbeda dari sebuah negara bobrok di mana lelaki saat itu hanya menganggap wanita sebagai pembantu dalam segala hal. Beratus tahun wanita terjebak dalam dilema tersebut hingga muncullah Cristina yang berasal dari Venezia. Dia kaya dan berwibawa, tapi selalu disakiti oleh suami dan mertua laki-lakinya. Setelah begitu banyak kesakitan yang ia dan kaum wanita alami, Cristina bangkit dan mengajukan beberapa provokasi untuk kemajuan kaumnya.

Sampai saat ini masih berlangsung lakon tentang perjuangan Cristina. Diiringi beberapa lagu, _Signorina_ Rin berlakon dengan sangat baik. Aku sendiri sampai terbawa suasana dan termotivasi. Untungnya sekarang Italia sudah jauh lebih baik sehingga aku tidak akan meniru apa yang Cristina lakukan.

"Hei _Pink_!" Aku terhenyak dari tempat dudukku begitu aku mendengar suara berat laki-laki memanggilku dari belakang. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia memang laki-laki tapi aku tidak mengenali atau menandai wajahnya karena ia tengah mengenakan sebuah topeng kelinci.

"_Signor, _apa Anda memanggil saya?" tanyaku. Tapi dia malah tertawa mengejek.

"Lihat dirimu. Sudah ketahuan masih saja berpura-pura. Dasar wanita," katanya. Aku semakin kaget. Dari mana ia tahu itu? Aku ingin sekali menyadarkan Ino. "Apa kau ingin menjadi seperti Cristina? Membela kaum yang tertindas. Pertama menyamar menjadi pria, lalu mencari kelemahan mereka dan menghancurkannya."

Pria ini benar-benar aneh. Lalu pernyataan dan dugaannya tadi, apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak tahu apakah dia memang orang yang memiliki kehormatan tinggi hingga bisa duduk di kelompok ini, atau dia sama sepertiku. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi kalau dia memang orang terhormat aku sangat ragu, ucapannya sama sekali tidak berbobot. Aku diam sejenak. Ingin membalas, tapi tidak tahu apa yang bisa kubalas. Dan satu hal, dia keterlaluan menghinaku.

"Mungkin kali ini Anda memang mendapati saya sedang menyamar sebagai pria. Tapi tuduhan Anda tentang penghancuran itu, sayang sekali karena Anda terlalu berlebihan," kataku dengan suara serendah mungkin.

Dia tidak membalas. Aku juga tidak mau menyulutkan kemarahan jadi aku berbalik ke tempat semula melanjutkan menonton pertunjukan. Aku menoleh ke Ino, dia masih tetap terkagum-kagum. Aku jadi tidak tega memberitahukan dia tentang apa yang kualami tadi.

Bermenit-menit aku larut dalam pertunjukan, perasaan gelisah dan tidak tenang kini menjalari hatiku. Mungkin ini yang sering membuat Suster Tsunade marah padaku, tentang kekhawatiranku yang berlebihan. Aku sangat takut apabila pria aneh yang mengetahui identitasku sebagai wanita tadi adalah orang panti asuhan atau setidaknya _portinara_ atau jangan-jangan dia adalah orang yang terlibat di pemerintahan. Seketika aku menoleh ke tempat duduknya dan aku tidak menemukannya. Dia sudah pergi. Secepat itu?

"Sakura, operanya sudah hampir habis," ujar Ino menyadarkanku atas kepanikan ini. Aku kembali padanya.

* * *

Sepuluh menit sejak opera itu selesai, aku dan Ino sudah berada di luar gedung. Kami berdua berjalan beriringan di atas jembatan dan di bawah kami arus kecil dari Sungai Bortox membawa dua-tiga gondola. Sesekali aku memaksakan kepalaku untuk menengok lebih dalam ke arah gondola tersebut, mencoba mengetahui akhir dari perjalanannya. Aku akan terus menungging ke bawah sebelum tangan Ino menarikku naik dan dari mulutnya yang indah terciptalah berbagai makian untukku.

Malam ini kami benar-benar bahagia. Khususnya aku, meskipun sudah bukan hal yang baru tapi aku akui kabur dari panti asuhan selalu menjadi sensasi sendiri, apalagi ini yang pertama untuk suasana malam hari. Aku selalu menuturkan terima kasih pada sahabatku satu itu. Tak ada anak yang seberani dia, kuakui. Sepanjang malam kami saling berbagi cerita. Aku ceritakan semua apa yang kurasakan, bersembunyi di balik jubah Jiroubo, bertemu ayah Ino, masuk ke gedung pertunjukan, dan yang paling penting adalah pria aneh bertopeng kelinci.

Astaga, aku lupa soal itu. Aku buru-buru menghentikan langkahku dan menatap Ino dengan sangat khawatir. Ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang katakan.

"Apa maksudmu, _Honey_? Pria aneh apa?" tanya Ino mencoba meyakinkan apa yang kukatakan.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu sudah sepanik apa wajahku saat ini. "Pria itu tahu identitasku sebagai wanita dan dia menduga aku akan melakukan berbagai tindakan seperti yang dilakukan Cristina dalam opera tadi." Aku menjelaskan dengan kemampuan minimku saat berbicara.

Ino malah tertawa. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku tidak berlebihan, Ino. Bagaimana jika dia orang panti asuhan? _Portinara_? Anggota pemerintahan? Asisten gubernur panti? Dia bisa saja melaporkan kita ke suster kepala dan kita dihukum."

"Sakura, seharusnya sejak awal kau menerima tawaranku kau sudah tahu risikonya. Kalau kita memang ketahuan kita akan dihukum, jelas. Selama aku menjalani kehidupan yang serba melanggar ini aku sudah tahu jika suatu saat aku akan menerima hukuman."

Aku diam. Ino memang benar. Tidak seharusnya aku takut dihukum karena cepat atau lambat segala perbuatan dosa akan mendapat balasan. Ino, dia tidak tahu bahwa dengan ucapannya itu aku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau bagaimana?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku mendengus. "Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Kita pulang saja."

**

* * *

-continuerà-

* * *

**

_Portinara_: penjaga pintu gerbang

_Signor: _Tuan

_Signorina: _Nona

_Maestro: _Guru laki-laki

_Ospedalle: D_i Italia_ modern _artinya rumah sakit, tapi untuk zaman-zaman seperti di _fic_ ini artinya lebih menjurus ke panti asuhan.

**a/n:**_ Cristina's Adventure_ ngarang, kebetulan inget R.A. Kartini jadi aku masukin aja tuh di sana. _Update chapter_ depan diusahakan secepatnya. Kira-kira siapa ya Pria-Aneh-Bertopeng-Kelinci itu?

Met tahun baru ya semua ^^


End file.
